


A Happy Distraction

by KeyWonderLand



Series: Because He's Happy! [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Hogan Is Gay In This Universe, M/M, Self-Insert - Original Male Character (Author)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyWonderLand/pseuds/KeyWonderLand
Summary: He keeps telling me he knows what he's doing. Sure, I may doubt that most of the time but at other times...[This work contains a depiction of a male character becoming sexually aroused by another male character's footwear.]





	A Happy Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place in December 2012, within the universe of Iron Man III.

The ceiling lights shone from above onto the packed assembly room; it was no doubt the attendees felt the heat, yet they seemed reluctant to remove their suit jackets and blazers. Meanwhile, there was me sitting there dying in my thin cotton button-up shirt.

At the least, those gray plastic chairs were more comfortable than they had the right to be. While I otherwise wouldn't be in that drab beige room, this was a seminar in which Happy was featured. His portion demonstrated a new security initiative for Stark Industires—codename: SI2013. 

There was even a PowerPoint presentation I helped him put together (though not before having to sign a Non-Disclosure Agreement).

Happy had just given a thirty-minute spiel (much to the growing, but subtle, unrest of everyone there) and was now sitting in a front row seat, right next to the gap that doubled as a pathway from the entrance. I sat on the opposite side of the gap, sitting next to Happy but about two feet away. 

One look to my right and I could see the older chubster from head to toe in his usual black two-piece suit, matching necktie, and white dress shirt. He sat, the thick rubber soles of his black shoes planted firmly on the floor, listening intently to another SI employer going over related points of business.

I returned my focus to the front where the young man on stage gestured over an early slide of Happy presentation. 

To my right, Happy now had a leg crossed into a figure-four position, his ankle resting upon the left thigh. A large white hand gripped his leg while the other sat perched on his chin as he applied his undivided attention to the platform.  

One of those thick rubber soles, wide and long, sat in plain view.

It was the outsole of a standard military oxford with its usual design; a wide-bottomed oval with a multitude of small dots within was molded into the wider area while the same pattern, in half-an-oval, was imprinted onto the heel. On the part just above the heel (known to some as the waist) was a square bearing the brand name and below it, a thin rectangle boasting about how non-resistant these shoes were.

I had to agree being that I'd often found myself unable to keep my eyes, or hands, away. 

From his very first day on the job, Happy proudly patrolled the halls of Stark in those oxfords. He even came up with a trademark walk perfected in just a week; a smooth and constant plod, quick in pace, that had those rubber soles make such a slap on the buffered tiles. I would see the way the other staff would jump to attention when they heard Mr. Hogan's presence echoing closer. 

In order to catch the insubordinates unaware (or as I considered them, unfortunate victims of zeal), Happy would soften his steps while the matte finished leather elicited quiet squeaks, a disadvantage were it not for the clamor of the office. 

I took another look over at Happy, who was still in the same contemplative position. His ankle bent itself upward, the foot rising sideways into the air only to drop down with a jerk. This action repeated itself a few more times before I snapped back to the current CEO of Stark Industries making her comments. 

Back to the side and now Happy's shoe wiggled up and down, quickly like that of a dog's wagging tail. 

In front of me, Ms. Potts gave her counterpoints to Happy's security plan as professionally as she could. 

It seemed as if, from the corner of my eye, Happy quickly glanced over at me.

To my side, an oblivious Happy had the toe of his size thirteen wide security oxford swiveling round clockwise in an oval-like motion. 

And there were the pants feels! 

I shifted myself back to the huge screen, SI2013 simply projected upon it as the seminar wound to a close. 

Back to Happy—his foot now rotated faster in smaller circles. 

Back to the front while I casually slipped my brochure over the front of my growing zipper, bringing my legs together for good measure. 

When I looked over again, Happy foot was motionless with his ankle bent slightly downward; his head was angled away from me, the hand that was stuck on his chin covering his lips.

He thought I didn't see how his cheeks rose from a stifled laugh. 

I already told him about that sort of shit before.

I also told to do it again when we were alone,

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! Thank you so very much for checking out this work!
> 
> You know, it's pretty apt that I am posting this on Christmas Eve as most of Happy's scenes in Iron Man III happens during the Christmas season.


End file.
